warbirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wingman1
Archive 1 '' Wingman1'' Warbird Wiki Merge Hello Wingman1, What I think we could do is I could ask the found of the warbird wiki for merging permission with this wiki and that way, we could take the best parts of both wikis like maybe color scheme and logo from warbirds wiki and community and content from here. Why I wanted to adopt the warbirds wiki was so that we could have a transfer policy between the two wikis that by default, admins have the right to import relevant articles between the two wikis for the good of both of them. I hope we will be able to do this still. By the way, does this wiki include aircraft classes because I think that will be a good way for people to get the overall overview on the aircraft and so they can focus more on the history of the aircraft than looking for specifications on specific aircraft articles. 14:47,11/12/2012 14:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I have good news, I asked staff and well I don't need to adopt the wiki in order to merge so all we need is the consent of the admins here and the merge should happen once we send a request to special contact. 19:07,11/12/2012 19:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hellow once again Wingman1, I would appreciate admin rights as then I would be able to improve achievements, work on Javascript that enhances the wiki like reference popups (see wikipedia), work on theme designer. So, since the merge is ready, do I carry on with it or not? 00:21,11/13/2012 00:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, what we could do is transfer articles from the WWII Wiki into category pages so say for example you have the TBF Avenger category, well instead of writing "This category includes all things about the TBF Avenger" instead, it could be an article in and of itself so that it gives you specifications and series rundowns, but it is just an overall guide and not part of the actual content. 00:24,11/13/2012 00:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, nothin much. Lol, too much drama going on currently. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:14, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for not replying but I don't really use Wikia anymore. This is a great Wiki and I'll see if I can help you guys out. ᴥ۩ Aᴰᴀᴹᴌ¹ᴉ ۩ᴥ (talk) 09:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Manual of Style and general repairs Hello once again Wingman, I just wanted to say how far this wiki has come since its merge. I would also like to continue editing here a little further. So far, I've been specializing in the Pacific region so I can go on to add some Japanese aircraft. Also, before the wiki goes on, I think that we should work on creating a manual of style to make the wiki truly shine. I'll leave the specifics to you but I can help with the creation as I have experience designing a wiki from scratch. 23:22,1/20/2014 23:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Complete Revitalization Hello Wingman, I just wanted to let you know of the major changes that are going on on the wiki considering you are also an admin. My to-do list can be found here. While I have not gotten around to it yet, I think you should have a part in the creation of wiki policies. If you are not available I will have to continue myself but I would appreciate your input. 16:07,8/18/2014 16:07, August 18, 2014 (UTC)